


The Before and After of Draco's Coming Out

by lovelybluegirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Coming Out, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, First Kiss, Gay, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, M/M, Sassy Draco Malfoy, The Golden Trio, The Silver Trio - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelybluegirl/pseuds/lovelybluegirl
Summary: Harry comforts a paranoid Draco who’s decided to come out to his parents just as 7th year is beginning, ending in a flirty confession + Harry finally musters up his Gryffindor courage to do something about Draco’s confession with Pansmione & Blairon’s encouragement.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 4
Kudos: 170





	1. "I'm going to tell them."

"Oh, Merlin. Harry, I feel-feel faint. I think-I think, I might-"

Harry caught Draco before he fell down and passed out.

"Hey, hey, let's not do that, love." Harry said, using his body to support Draco's as he pulled him over to the bed to sit.

It was the week before 7th year started and Draco, his --well he didn't really know _what_ they were anymore-- had shown up at his door and boldly stated "I'm going to tell them." That had been five hours ago. And he'd been watching Draco pace and work himself up over it, since.

"Here," Harry handed Draco a glass of water his mom had brought in on a tray of snacks earlier. The blonde took the glass gratefully and sipped some of the water.

"Better?" Harry asked taking the glass to set it down and running a comforting hand up and down the others back. He glanced worriedly at Draco's pale face which was pinched with nerves.

"Yes. No. Ugh, what am I doing, Harry?" Draco groaned covering his face. "They're going to hate me. They're going to be so disappointed in me." He muttered into his hands.

Harry hated seeing him like this, so nervous and insecure, so unlike the snarky and confident Draco he knew. Just as Harry was going to wrap him in a hug, Draco shot up, off of the bed. His body was a jumble of anxiety as he wrung his hands together.

"Bloody hell, what if-what if they-" Draco sucked in a shaky breath, "-disown me?"

Horror ebbed off of every word as he wrapped his arms around himself looking like a scared child.

"What if-if they don't- _can't_ -love me anymore?" His voice broke a little and he looked so small. Smaller than Harry could ever remember him being. Draco stood looking like a ghost, silently shaking and Harry could see the panic and unshed tears in his eyes.

He reached a tentative hand out and pulled Draco to him till he stood snugly between his legs. Harry trailed his hands down Draco's arms and left them resting on the other boys hips, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles on the exposed skin, just above Draco's hip bone.

"Draco," Harry said softly, "Look at me, love. Please?" He raised a hand and cupped Draco's cheek, wiping away a stray tear that had fallen.

"Draco." He sighed stroking his cheek softly. Stormy grey eyes finally met his gaze and Draco sniffed a little in the process.

"Gorgeous, your parents love you, so, so, so, much. I've seen the way your mother looks at you, the way she lights up when you enter the room. All she wants is you to be happy, love. You must know that, I know you do. Hmm?" Harry said as he put his hand back onto his waist and gave him a small smile and hopeful look. Draco let out a shaky breath.

"But my fa-"

"Your father, no matter how much of a right ponce he is, loves you, fiercely and unconditionally. I watched him have it out with that arse of a professor we had for Astronomy in third year, all because the sorry sod had accused you of cheating. Your father went out of his way to defend you and even got the wanker fired. Your sexuality won't change the fact that he loves you." Harry said giving Draco a toothy grin after calling his father a ponce. He was rather proud of himself for finding a way to comfort Draco and simultaneously insult his father.

Draco gave a wet laugh and put his hands at the nape of Harry's neck, fiddling with his hair.

"Promise?" Draco asked with a watery smile as he stared into Harry's eyes. Merlin! Draco's eyes were gorgeous.

"Of course, would I ever lie to you, love?" Harry replied raising an eyebrow at Draco, almost as if to dare him to say otherwise. The other boy shook his head, no. A smug look crossed Harry's face, his nose wrinkling in amusement, as he poked his tongue out to tease Draco. He giggled shamelessly and stroked the back of Harry's neck fondly.

"Thank you, but are you ever going to quit using pet names on me, Harry?" Draco blushed softly at having brought the subject up. Harry found his pink dusted cheeks adorable.

"Not unless you ask me to stop, _love_." Harry smiled, putting emphasis on the word love as he spoke. Draco wormed his way closer to Harry and threw his arms around him. He buried his nose into his mop of hair as Harry's arms snaked around his waist.

He sighed happily, Draco's expensive (probably French) cologne consuming him. Harry had never wanted something to last forever as much as he wanted this.

"If I was going to fall in love with anyone, I'm glad it was you." Draco whispered softly, nuzzling his hair.

Harry's body froze and in a flash he'd pulled Draco off, jumped to his feet and grabbed the other boys face in both his hands. He could see the subdued grin as he searched Draco's face to see if he meant it. That he loved him.

"What did you say, love?" Harry asked slowly, carefully, as though he might break whatever trance the blond was in. His green eyes stared intently into silver ones as he spoke.

Draco gave Harry his signature Malfoy smirk, mischief glinting in his eyes as he placed his hands on top of Harry's and pulled them away.

He stood on his tip toes and locked his hands around Harry's neck, standing mere inches away from Harry's face. Harry's pulse quickened at the closeness of it all and his hands naturally fell to the blondes hips.

They locked eyes and Draco spoke, his voice quiet, almost delicate, "You heard me, _Golden Boy_." Draco's lips ghosting over Harry's, a soft flutter of movement.

He froze, fingers gripping a little tighter to Draco's hips in anticipation.

Then, Draco pulled back, swiping his tongue along his bottom lip and grinning up at Harry who's eyes followed every. little. movement.

Throwing one more sly look at him, Draco suavely walked out the door leaving Harry with a dazed look on his face and his heart beating wildly in his chest.

_Merlin._

Draco would be the death of him.


	2. "I told them."

"And after all _that_ ," Harry said his voice reaching a new level of incredulity with every word, "He bloody _left!_ Like he hadn't just admitted to being in love with me or nearly kissed me! And he hasn't spoken to me since! What in Merlin's name am I supposed to _do?"_

He groaned, throwing his head back in such a dramatic fashion that Draco would've applauded had he been there to see it. But he wasn't. In fact he was the only one missing from the tight-knit group piled into their usual compartment on the Hogwarts Express.

Ron shoved his face into Blaise's shirt, using his boyfriend's shoulder to muffle his laughter whereas Blaise did nothing to smother his blatant snickering. Pansy and Hermione settled for exchanging a knowing look before rolling their eyes simultaneously.

"Well, Potter, did you even _try_ to go after him? Send an owl?" Pansy asked raising a brow at him.

"I-" he huffed with a glower, "No I didn't."

"Thought not. You have none of my sympathy."

Hermione swatted at her girlfriend, shaking her head fondly when Pansy gave her a quick peck on the cheek to placate her even though it came with a mischievous smile.

"What Pansy _means_ to say is that you can hardly blame Draco for the radio silence if you didn't reach out to him either, Harry." Hermione said giving him the _'you know I'm right'_ look.

"Ron?" Harry asked hopefully, looking for some kind of help that neither of the girls had offered. The redhead only shook his head and put his hands up.

"Don't look at me, mate. I've been waiting for you to snog Malfoy since fifth year. Not sure why you didn't when he was busy confessing his undying love for you." Ron snorted, shaking his head unapologetically.

Harry scowled at him and looked at Blaise next, as if to ask him the same question.

"Look, Harry, Draco's been obsessed with you since third year. I say you take him out the first Hogsmeade weekend back and lay one on him." Blaise suggested his arm wrapping around Ron's waist as he spoke.

"Yeah, something like _this_ ," Ron grinned, turning to face Blaise and yanking him down by the collar till they were full on snogging for nearly an entire minute.

Harry groaned again, they weren't helping. What use were best friends if they couldn't even bother giving him some real advice or stop snogging each other all the time. He was better off talking to a wall at this point.

Right as Harry had resolved himself to silently pouting in the midst of the two couples make-out sessions, as Hermione and Pansy joined in, Draco came barreling into the compartment. His pretty blonde hair strewn everywhere and his cheeks tinted a lovely shade of pink.

"Harry!" He shouted excitedly, nearly jumping into the other boys lap when he pulled him into a hug and startling the others out of their kissing.

"I did it! I told them." Draco smiled easily, situating himself next to a blinking Harry. He casually wrapped his arms around one of Harry's and lent against him as he continued to speak.

"You were right, Harry! Father even suggested he take us to London Pride this year, all of us. Wouldn't that be lovely?" Draco babbled happily, finally facing the rest of his friends. The others nodded happily along, scattered responses of congratulations coming from the other four.

"That's-that's really amazing, Draco, I'm happy for you." Harry stuttered, a nervous smile playing on his lips, he was hyper aware of how _close_ Draco was to him, especially after their last conversation. The blonde faced him again and narrowed his eyes.

"What's wrong? You never call me _'Draco'_ unless something is wrong or I'm in a panic."

Harry pulled the other boy off of him and faced him fully, everyone else in the compartment falling away from his mind. There was a meaningful glint in his eyes as he reached out a hand to brush a few loose strands of blonde behind Draco's ear.

"Do you remember the last thing you said to me the last time we spoke, love?"

Draco flushed at the words, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Harry watched him swallow and twist his family ring on his hand absentmindedly, a nervous tick he had.

"I-er...I...yes. I remember." He admitted looking more than a little flustered as he glanced at their group of friends watching this play out intently. "Maybe we should discuss this somewhere-"

Draco was silenced by Harry's lips kissing him. Draco melted into the action letting him take control of it. So Harry did. He pulled Draco into his lap, one hand cupping his face tenderly and the other resting on his lower back. Harry felt Draco's fingers lace into his hair and tug lightly.

The heated kiss ended far too quickly when Harry's attention was brought back to the others in the compartment with them.

 _"Whoop!_ That's what I'm talking about!" Ron cheered, and they broke apart seeing Blaise grinning smugly at them.

"Finally." Pansy muttered, leaning again Hermione who nodded along with the statement.

"Bloody _hell_ , Harry. Couldn't have given me a little warning could you." Draco laughed breathlessly, sliding off of his lap, his cheeks a darker shade of pink, courtesy of Harry, who only smiled at him innocently.

"You shouldn't have teased me last time we saw each other, love." Harry replied, his words accompanied by a far too cheesy wink, that Draco would never admit made his heart flutter.

When he finally pulled his eyes away from Harry, he was met with identical shit-eating grins from their friends.

"Oh, bugger off, _pervs_." Draco snapped with a roll of his eyes as he snuggled up against Harry once again. Which Harry did _not_ preen at.

"And you and I will be discussing this later, although, I wouldn't mind doing some more of this later either." Draco said, planting a few chaste kisses onto Harry's lips. His brain seemed to short circuit at the action and all Harry could manage to do was nod dumbly in response, wrapping his arms around the blonde.

"Totally whipped." Ron said looking at Harry with a shake of his head.

"Definitely." Pansy agreed.

"Oi! Fuck off." Harry replied, his words lacking any of the anger. He stuck his tongue out at all of them. They would know about being whipped, wouldn't they, always tangled up in each other. Draco laughed prettily into his chest and he couldn't help but feel giddy at the prospect of what was to come.


End file.
